Granny (character)
Not what you were looking for? See Granny (disambiguation). Granny is the titular and the main antagonist in the game of the same name and the DLC game of the same name and one of the only enemies in the entire game, the others being her pets like the Spider and the Crow. Granny is also one of the two main antagonists in Granny: Chapter Two. She is also the mother of Slendrina's Mom, and the maternal grandmother of Slendrina. She keeps the Player locked inside of her house, forcing them to avoid her in order to solve the puzzles required to escape the house. Granny can hear anything and everything in her house, and will go towards any noise, meaning that the Player has to be remain cautious and quiet from every single noise they made. The Player can get out of sight from Granny by hiding in Cabinets, Chests, the Car, and under Beds. Granny is equipped with a seemingly endless supply of Bear Traps, which she often will place down on various location throughout the house to try and catch the Player, making them focus more on where they are walking instead of looking for items. Description Granny's origin, and what she actually is, is never mentioned in-game. Her house is found isolated in a dense forest, which means that she may be a demon or an entity. However, this makes a bit of plot hole, because in Slendrina X, Slendrina was trapped in a book. Her hazy white (red if the Player is holding the Teddy or has killed her pets) eyes which glow in the darkness confirm her ties to the supernatural. Her relationship with Slendrina also proves that she is not a human. Moreover, Granny can't be killed even if being shot by the Shotgun or even when her body is shattered with the Freeze Trap. The appearance of Grandpa in Granny: Chapter Two highly imply that Granny was once a human. Granny may have killed a Previous Victim judging by several pieces of evidence throughout the house. It is implied that Granny may have been a cannibal at some point, as shown by the blood splatters belonging to a Previous Victim scattered somewhere throughout her house and as shown in one of her jumpscares when she has caught the player hiding under the bed, which appears for her to seemingly trying to eat them under the bed. Appearance Granny is represented as an ugly, demented old woman. She has a long, dirty face, some gray hair at the back of her head, white eyes with a bloody rim, bloody teeth, and a dirty gray nightgown, which probably makes her a zombie, to be exact. She also holds a bloody baseball bat which she shows no hesitation towards using as a weapon. She has glowing white eyes, that sometimes alert you to her presence when it is dark. Behavior When a new day starts, Granny will always start on the bloodstain in the center of the Basement. She will usually spend a couple of seconds there (unless a noise is made to get her attention) and then Granny will move around the house randomly, looking in different rooms, searching for the Player. Although Granny starts walking very slowly, she will begin walking faster if she is made aware of the Player's presence. If a sound is made from either interacting with environmental hazards or dropping an item, Granny will immediately become aware of the exact position the sound was made and move towards it. Granny has varying eyesight dependent on a few factors. The easier the difficulty, the lower her base view range will be. Crouching will significantly reduce it (often times leading to her completely ignoring the Player crouching in front of her on easier difficulties). Additionally, it can be reduced even further by being inside of a hiding place, namely the crawlspaces that Granny can't enter. As a result, Granny is almost completely blind to the Player's presence when they are inside tunnels. If she sees the Player get into a tunnel, she will be unable to access them but will stand and shake her head for a while, likely due to just missing out on catching them. If Granny spots the Player, she will focus on finding the quickest way towards them, regardless of where the most recent noise was made. If any noises are made during this chase, Granny will investigate the most recent noise after the Player has hidden. Granny will always speak/laugh when she has finished investigating, then lay a Bear Trap the next time she stops moving. Once she has caught the Player, they will be forced to face her, and she will scream and hit them with her bloody baseball bat. The impact of the hit will knock them unconscious immediately, and they will wake up in the Starting Bedroom on the next Day. She will catch the Player if they are in close proximity to her, sometimes even through walls, as described in Weak Walls. If Granny spots the Player attempting to hide inside a Bed, Cabinet, Chest, or the Car, she will not be fooled easily. In the case of beds, she will attack them using an alternate jumpscare animation where she drops to the ground and lunges at the Player. In any other case, she will instead forcefully remove the Player from their hiding spot before whacking them with her bat. If the Player is holding the Teddy, Granny will began following the Player like a magnet, and her eyes will turn red. When it is dropped, Granny will return to normal behavior shortly after. The same thing happens if the Player kills her pets by shooting them with the Shotgun, but this effect goes on forever unless either the Player or Granny gets knocked out, or the Player picks up and drops the Teddy. Be warned: Granny WILL KNOW your EXACT LOCATION during this effect. DO NOT attempt to hide in chests, closets, under any beds or inside the car, Granny will knock you out. Tunnels are the best idea, as they will give you access to escape routes, or maybe time to pick up a weapon. Aim for the basement tunnels, especially the secret area/ basement tunnel. This forces Granny to go the long way (REALLY LONG) and allows you to access the weapon safe. Granny will also ignore all noises made during this effect. In Granny: Chapter Two, Granny will always start in the big bedroom on the second floor instead. She will also do routines like playing the piano in the lounge or wash dishes in the kitchen. It is also should be noted if the Player knocked Granny out with a Stun Gun or kills her with a Shotgun, it will attract Grandpa's attention towards the location of his knocked out wife. AI (Artificial Intelligence) A few observations about how Granny's AI has been made, with regards with wandering. She will often go to the following locations: * Bedroom 1- She will usually walk through here in order to access the Secret Area Entrance. * Walk-In Closet- Same as above. * Kitchen- Sometimes she will go through here to access the Backyard. * Study * Living Room- She will usually walk and stand around the TV Table. Oddly, she will never travel between this room and the Dining Room alone. She will sometimes go to: * Bedroom 2 * Bathroom * Starting Bedroom * Secret Area Entrance * Secret Area Top Floor - she will usually stop at the stairs to the Secret Area Middle Floor but may travel down further, especially in higher difficulties. * Backyard She will rarely go to: * Basement * Garage * Attic * Secret Area Middle Floor * Secret Area Bottom Floor The Jail Cell, Cellar Swamp area, and the Special Room appear to be the only locations that she will never go on her own. Generally, the top and bottom of the house is safer as she will mainly walk around the Upper Floor and Ground Floor. AI in Grandpa's House Only She will often go to these locations (Make your stay there quick!): * Master Bedroom * Dining Room * Guest Bedroom * Piano Room Speed The Player will always move at the same speed in each difficulty but Granny's will depend on the difficulty. Below shows a summary of her speed and some stats. NOTE: The exact values are taken straight from the code, so they are 100% accurate. Although the Player's top speed isn't explicitly named in the controller script, due to it being based on the joystick and direction of movement, it can be estimated to be around 6 units or so. More info can be seen on the Speed page. Defending Against Granny When hit with a Tranquilizer Dart, locked in the active Sauna for 15 seconds, run over by the Car or frozen by the Freeze Trap Granny will be knocked out for a period of time. This lasts for 2 minutes, 1 minute, 30 seconds or 15 seconds depending on the difficulty. If Granny is shot with the Shotgun or is caught in a Gasoline Can explosion, she will be knocked out for 30 extra seconds with the exception of Extreme mode, which will grant 15 extra seconds. Spawning At the beginning of each Day, Granny will spawn in the Basement, and in the Master Bedroom in Chapter 2. Once she has been knocked out, Granny has four possible re-spawning spots. * On the blood stain in the Basement. * Bedroom 2 next to the Static Table. * Living Room in front of TV Table. * Secret Area Middle Floor opposite the Meat Room. If the Teddy is placed in the crib in the Baby Room while Granny is awake, she will re-spawn in the Basement. The same happens when placing the Book on the pedestal behind the bookshelf. More info can be seen on the Spawning page. Dialogue * "Where are you?" * "Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" * "I see you." * "All I wanted to do was play with you." (Version 1.0) * "Do you wanna play Hide and Seek?" (Version 1.0) * "Don't be afraid." (Version 1.0) * "I know where you're hiding..." (Version 1.0) * laughing * screaming at the Player when catching them * hitting the Player with her bat * screaming at the Player when finding them under a Bed (WARNING: LOUD) * the orchestral sound played when catching the Player in Nightmare (WARNING: LOUD) Note that Granny's final voice file in Version 1.0 ("I know where you're hiding") is extremely difficult to hear in game, as its volume is about 30 decibels lower than her other voice files. The preview above has been amplified for easier hearing. Granny's voice is played back with a higher pitch in-game. Here's the original files for the soundtracks. * "Where are you?" * "Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" * "I see you." * "All I wanted to do was play with you." (Version 1.0) * "Do you wanna play Hide and Seek?" (Version 1.0) * "Don't be afraid." (Version 1.0) * "I know where you're hiding..." (Version 1.0) * laughing Trivia *DVloper confirmed that Granny is voiced by his wife. *On Day 1, Granny usually waits on the bloodstain for a while, and on the rest of the days, she usually leaves immediately. *Granny's appearance has been updated numerous times throughout the game's development. **Her original texture in Version 1.0 was very flat and had almost no shading, save for the edges of her dress. **She did not have legs until Version 1.2. This was only apparent when looking at her while she was walking down a staircase or when hiding under Beds. **Her texture received much darker shading in Version 1.3, especially around her arms, the back of her head, and the bottom of her dress. Some blood was added, most noticeably dripping out of her mouth on to the front of her dress. **Her texture's shading was updated again in Version 1.6, where it was smoothed out to prevent some significant visual oddities around her arms. Interestingly enough, she still uses her old texture in the car escape cutscene, for some reasons. ***In light of the Christmas spirit, she was given a Santa hat. This model used for this hat is found on the Unity Asset Store under the name Ultimate Hat: Santa. ***She is given an alternate texture in Nightmare, where her skin is much darker and cracked/damaged, as well as her dress taking on a bit of a reddish tinge. *If you're lucky, sometimes even if Granny sees you hide under a bed or inside the car, she will not knock you out. Instead, she will just stand there and walk away after a few moments. This seems to happen at complete random, probably meaning it's either a bug or oversight in her AI. **Also, Granny sometimes won't knock the Player out even if she had already seen the Player in front of her. A video of this can be seen here. **However, this seems to very rarely happen now ever since Version 1.6, suggesting that the developer may have patched it up a bit. *'Granny' sometimes has trouble with opening and closing doors. Sometimes, it shuts before she can go inside, leading her to open it again. This triggers a collision with the door, sending her flying backwards. ** This only happens with the door between the Dining Room and the Backyard and the door between the Baby Room and Jail, as those are the only doors which automatically close and lock when she is not using them. *'Granny' has physical collision with her own Bear Traps and Bell Alarms, but she can't trigger either of them. **When moving into Bear Traps, she will usually flip them over, especially if she lays them down when running. **Although Granny doesn't make noise when walking over a Bell Alarm, she can still be seen slightly levitating off the ground when walking over them. *She will sometimes manage to get the Player through a wall if her bat is sticking through it and she is on the other side, commonly with the Basement wall or the wall between the Backyard and Dining Room. This also happens occasionally if she spots the Player through a gap in door frames. More is seen on Weak Walls. *In Version 1.0, Granny had a few minor differences in her animations. **Her walking animation was noticeably more awkward, as her head bobbed back and forth as she walked. **When she hit players with her bat, she would lower her arm back to her side very very slowly. This was sped up in future versions. *Sometimes when making a noise to try and attract Granny to a very far away location, she will lose interest before she arrives at her destination. This is especially common on Easy mode due to her slow speed, meaning the Player will often have to drop an item multiple times to get her attention. She also has an annoying habit of sometimes opening a door of a room where noise was made but not investigating it, which can be dangerous for the Player. *Sometimes, if Granny spots the Player hides in a Cabinet, Chest or the Car, they will be forced to face her, and she will scream, resulting a jump-scare but she doesn't hit them with her bloody baseball bat. A video of this can be seen here *There is a bug that may occasionally occur in which Granny sees the Player gets locked inside the Jail, she will always laugh before walking away. However, the laughing sound effects are played at their original speed without being sped up, which makes them much slower and deeper. A video of this can be seen here. *In Chapter Two, if Grandpa sees the Player while he's right next to Granny when her back is facing the player, Granny will start chasing the player with Grandpa. Gallery Appearances Granny angry.png|Angry Babka Dusya1.png|Version 1.6 GrannyVersion1.6Mine2.png|Nightmare (1.6) Nightmare Granny.png|Nightmare (1.6.1-) AngryNightmare.png|Angry nightmare 1573876944936.png|Frozen Mobile RedEyeGranny.png|'Granny' with red eyes (v1.3) GrannyThrownDownstairs.png|'Granny' after throwing the Player downstairs (v1.3)|link=Game Over GrannyJumpscare.png|'Granny' killing the Player (v1.3)|link=Game Over Granny Closeup.jpg|'Granny's' face in a glitch (v1.3.)|link=Glitches images (38).jpg|'Granny' killing the Player by chopping the Player's head off with the Guillotine (v1.3.2)|link=Game Over GrannyGuillotineend.gif|Animated Guillotine ending Crossbow.jpg|'Granny' after being knocked out with a Tranquilizer Dart. Screenshot 4.png|The alternate jumpscare, when Granny catches the Player under a Bed FewHalfHawaiianmonkseal-max-1mb.gif|Animated bed jumpscare EcstaticVictoriousEelelephant-max-1mb.gif|'Granny' hitting the Player with her Bloody Bat 036D6045-8902-464D-A117-34273CF8CE17.png|'Granny', Slendrina and the Teddy in the Secret Ending Logo.png|Granny in Game icon Grannyicon.png|Granny in Google play icon 748ED0F2-60A7-486E-B278-B97F97333B1B.jpeg|'Granny' on the Title Screen (pre v1.3.2) GrannyMenu1.2.png|Granny in main menu GrannyMiddleFloor.PNG|Granny wandering in the Secret Area 6277A53B-8385-4F91-BA7C-EBC8D5AE2194.jpeg|Even Granny takes selfies sometimes. Granny's Teeth.png|Granny's Teeth Stuck Ragdoll Granny 1.png|Stuck Ragdoll Granny 1 Stuck Ragdoll Granny 2.png|Stuck Ragdoll Granny 2 Stuck Ragdoll Granny 3.png|Stuck Ragdoll Granny 3 Stuck Ragdoll Granny 4.png|Stuck Ragdoll Granny 4 Stuck Ragdoll Granny 5.png|Stuck Ragdoll Granny 5 IMG_0167.PNG|Ouch, someone's jumping on my head! IMG_0166.PNG|Granny seen from 1st person view. IMG_0152.PNG|Help! I fell! And I can't get up! 6A72871A-1714-469D-8E45-8B2FB8913612.png|WHACK! 9184E8E1-9B6A-442D-908A-4F9256B0E93D.png|"Of course we are going to have so much fun while mom and dad are away for a week. Right, kids?" IMG_0179.PNG|Granny is pleased with the way I put up her new painting. 8722756D-8209-42FF-BC2D-4DAAE519EE80.png|Granny normally doesn't show her nice side to us, but when she does then she even lets us play with her beloved Teddybear. 1C1BB02F-4A8B-4931-9F06-3C43255DE1A1.png|"My victim outwitted me AGAIN! *Sigh*" IMG_0198.PNG|Granny stuck on the Basement spawn location. Grannyeatsplayer.png|Granny killing the Player (v1.5) Grannyhit.png|"Oh, there you are. Go to bed now!" Grannyredeyes.jpg|"Hey, I dropped your Teddy, go away, Granny!!!" Grannyknockorsleep.jpg|"Hey, Granny, are you sleep walking???" Grannyinthedoor.png|Granny in the normal Ending (except Practice mode) GrannyjumpscareTheEnd.png|Granny jumpscares the Player when the words "The End" appear GrannyFace.jpg|Hey, Granny...when did you last see the dentist? IMG 0184.png|Hey Granny, I'll be getting the creaking floors fixed! Grannybedjumpscareclose.png|"I see you!!!!!!!!!" Grannybedjumpscare1.6.1update.png GrannyMoonwalk.png|Granny...you can do the moonwalk?! Grannybeingsprayed.png|Granny being sprayed with the Pepper Spray Grannycovereyes.png|Granny covers her eyes GrannyFaceClose.png|Granny looking closely GrannyNightmareBedJumpscare.png|Granny's Bed Jumpscare (Nightmare Mode) GrannyhitsPlayerBedroom1.png|Granny hits the Player GrannyAtticEnd.png|Granny in the Attic Ending Screenshot_20190525-151810.png|Granny's head when freezed GrannyseePlayer.jpg|"Hmm...this guy must be nearby!!!" Menu1.0.png|Granny in the main menu (Version 1.0) GrannyBasementTeaser.jpg|Screenshot of Granny in the Basement 3_granny.jpg|Screenshot of Granny attacking the Player in the Bathroom Screenshot 2019-09-23-20-09-14.png|See? I can do pushups! Granny-horror-game-tips-tricks-front-door-screwdriver.jpg|Player Seeing Granny GrannystuckSauna.png|"Hey, help me! My left hand is stuck!" grannysee.jpg|There you are! PC MainMenuPC.png|Granny in the main menu in PC version MainMenuGrannylooksPC.png|Granny looks around after triggering the Bear Trap (PC version) SteamSS2.jpg|Screenshot of Granny next to the Secret Tunnel SteamSS3.jpg|Screenshot of Granny walking to the Upper Floor of the Main Room SteamSS5.jpg|Screenshot of Granny after being shot with the Crossbow SteamSS6.jpg|Screenshot of Granny attacking the Player in the Dining Room SteamSS7.jpg|Screenshot of Granny executing the Player via Guillotine in the second Game Over cutscene SteamSS8.jpg|Screenshot of Granny being run over by the Car grannyred.jpg|Time to die! GrannyPC.png|Granny in the PC Version. Granny: Chapter Two IMG_8512.PNG|Granny can play the piano! Wow! bandicam 2019-11-10 18-08-38-371.jpg|''Do you wanna play Hide & Seek'' GrannyIngranny2.jpg|Granny, Note her dress Granny_Knocked_Out.jpg|I'm gonna feed you to the Water Monster Video Granny's old dialogues and sound effects (version 1.0) Granny's dialogues and sound effects (UPDATE) What do you think about Granny's origin? Zombie Witch Ghost Devil Slendrina's ghost controls her body Category:Important Pages Category:Characters Category:Hazards Category:Unrealistic Things Category:Granny: Chapter Two Category:Antagonists